lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
My Friend, Mr. Nobody
The continuing adventures of space family Robinson pick up where the last entry left off as Professor John Robinson attempts to save his daughter Penny from an explosion. It's a big boom, but little Penny is just fine. With no harm or foul, her Dad basically gives her the "run along little girl" speech. It's too dangerous for her, but NOT for her brother, Will, who apparently is allowed to help. Penny runs along talking with herself and happens upon a little lake where she sees some water bubbling and hears a voice. "Hey" the voice repeats over and over. She ventures off into a cavern trying to make sense of the deep-throated echo. Off disappears Penny. Later, back at camp Penny returns with news of her newfound, secret friend in the undisclosed cave location. Will makes fun of her as only a brother can. No one listens to poor Penny, and she feels alone and under appreciated. Penny returns to the cavern where she is appreciated by her echoing friend Mr. Nobody. The disembodied voice actually begins talking with her establishing conversation. She is desperate for a friend. She is desperate to speak with someone, anyone. "Come in, stay in" the voice lures Penny. Meanwhile, at the Jupiter II, Maureen Robinson talks with her husband John about Penny's latest exploits. Maureen makes cherry pie on the computer. Outside in camp area, a chess game continues between Robot and Dr. Zachary Smith. Penny arrives and seems to have something in her hands. Dr. Smith sees Penny is finding some interesting crystals (which are diamonds) and begins taking an active interest in Penny's new friend. Smith begins his manipulation of Penny to get a shot at those diamonds. Smith plans to shadow Penny until he finds where she’s finding the diamonds. Again, Penny leaves camp and approaches the cave of her friend. Penny appears to be greeted by a palm tree as the planet and its surroundings begin to kind of speak to her. It's an almost magical response to Penny's voice. Smith and Robot are in pursuit to find her whereabouts. Dr. Smith and Robot attempt to move the magic-moving rock that apparently responds to Penny's voice, but they are unsuccessful. The Robot senses danger. Deeper inside the cave Penny calls out to Mr. Nobody. Penny touches one of the rocks and it shakes. "I don't know who I am," says the voice to Penny. Penny tells the voice that her brother calls him ‘Mr. Nobody,’ because she can't tell Will he's somebody. They decide that the voice should be called ‘Mr. Nobody.’ They discuss what 'death' is. "When someone can't speak anymore" says Penny. "I remember rocks...bubbling," declares the voice. Penny plans to read the voice a story about the 'Ugly Duckling' to Mr. Nobody. The voice disappears. In its place comes the voice of Dr. Smith. He supplants the voice of Mr. Nobody with his own crazy antics. In trying to fool Penny, Dr. Smith becomes stuck in the rocks. She tugs on his belt and he is freed from the rock crevice where he called out to Penny. A rock falls into the crevice and Penny is fearful her friend is gone forever. Dr. Smith plans on blasting for diamonds and informs Don West and John of his plans to drill. Dr. Smith feels he could do it himself, but Don reminds him he is not trusted with explosives or guns. Don agrees to accompany him to the site. Dr. Smith colorfully refers to Robot as a "piledriver." Back at the Jupiter II, Penny visits her mother. Penny is fearful Mr. Nobody may get angry when she sees Dr. Smith up to no good. Penny thought her mother believed her about her friend, but she does not, because she is clearly a silly, little girl. Maureen tries to satiate Penny's concern and talks to Penny about her old friend Mr. Noodles that lived inside her teddy bear when she was a child. Feeling like her mother doesn’t understand, Penny calls her mom's story the silliest story ever. Nothing lives inside a teddy bear. Outside the Jupiter II, Will is analyzing precious gems and rocks when he is visited by his father and Penny. John cannot find the clay explosives, because Don and Smith have them. Will calls girls so "gloopy." Will then tells Penny about the diamonds and Penny puts it together. She now knows that Dr. Smith is going to blast her friend Mr. Nobody’s cave, in order to locate the diamonds. It's dark now. Smith and Don are drilling. Penny sneaks out of the safe confines of the Jupiter II to go find them. Penny goes to visit Mr. Nobody while blasting is occurring. She cries for her friend and pushes the rock open. The magic is gone. She begs for him to speak with her. Nothing. Smith adds additional explosives unbeknownst to Don. Don and Smith take cover. The voice begins talking with Penny. The explosion causes a cave in and knocks out Penny. All is quiet as Mr. Nobody returns by Penny's side. "When a person can't talk anymore, when a person can't move anymore, Penny please move, Penny please don't die," speaks the voice. It's a wonderfully touching moment as heard through the voice of Mr. Nobody. Smith has created a mess. Don and Smith are also knocked unconscious. When they inevitably awaken, Don figures it all out when he goes to the explosives pellet bag and finds the bag empty. "Why is it when you come near anything, that the roof caves in?" frustrates Don. An irate Don returns to the ship. Underground Mr. Nobody pleads for Penny to wake up. A storm is coming. Mr. Nobody is upset and says "I'm going out to find them Penny...and I'm going to teach them a lesson. You hurt Penny and I will destroy you." Winds start to blow and Explosions begin. Mr. Nobody is turning out to be quite the somebody in his anger. He is like a male version of Mother Nature with awesome godlike powers. Will starts giving orders to Robot feigning Smith's voice again. "Won't you please give us your analysis my learned friend." "It has anger it will destroy us" declares the Robot. Everyone goes inside the confines of the Jupiter II. Don is injured. They are all on the ramp of the Jupiter II and all the world seems to be coming apart. Nobody can locate Penny. Smith orders the Robot to fire his electrical charges in all directions. This is indeed an angry god-like Mr. Nobody. Penny awakens and starts back to the ship. Smith tells Robot to halt, cease fire, but he continues. Penny is in danger. Penny pleads with Mr. Nobody not to hurt them and that she loves them like she loves him. He stops his raging storm and says to Penny "I love you too Penny." Penny saves the day. "Where are you Mr. Nobody?" she wonders, but he is gone. Almost as soon as the words of love were spoken, the voice found peace and disappears. As Penny glances up into the night sky…she sees a universe unfolding upon itself. There are numerous stars and constellations. The Robot is in a heap. He is a pile of rubble, circuits and broken parts. A shot of the universe reveals Mr. Nobody was something profound beyond all human expectations and comprehension. Penny gazes up at the burgeoning universe and says, “Goodbye Mr. Nobody.” This absorbing, strange, little tale of love is pure, thoughtful and intriguing as one reflects the possibilities of existence and the universe. Notes: (Incidentally, this is the episode in which Dr. Smith first utters his classic catchphrase "Oh, the pain.") William Bramley provided the voice of Mr. Nobody. Background InformationEdit *This is Angela Cartwright's favorite episode. [1] *The teaser has a great overhead shot that establishes the size of the set. Sadly, such shots were typically limited to the beginning of the first season. *This is the third consecutive episode where the robot is disassembled in some manner. Smith seems to fix the robot in the space of a few hours. Over the course of the season, Smith would lose the ability to fix the robot. *The delicate and lyrical music for this episode is the last Lost in Space score written by John Williams. However, he would return to the series one final time to compose new theme music for the third season. *Writer Jackson Gillis had a unique talent for creating stories focusing on Penny. He would go on to contribute "Penny-centric" episodes such as "The Magic Mirror", "The Haunted Lighthouse" and "Princess of Space." *In the scene were Smith and West are arguing about how the piece of porous clay came to be found in a certain location, there is a line of dialogue that seems to be cut out of the syndicated version of this episode. As they argue, West asserts that the clay was in a certain place because "maybe a bird dropped it", to which Smith replies "there are no birds on this planet." But in "Invaders from the Fifth Dimension", the Robot is being used as a scarecrow, and in "Return from Outer Space" Penny finds a bird's egg. Gallery: Nobody19.jpg Nobody18.jpg Nobody17.jpg Nobody16.jpg Nobody15.jpg Nobody14.jpg Nobody13.jpg Nobody12.jpg Nobody11.jpg Nobody10.jpg Nobody09.jpg Nobody08.jpg Nobody07.jpg Nobody06.jpg Nobody05.jpg Nobody04.jpg Nobody03.jpg Nobody02.jpg Nobody01.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One